


Give Me Some Sugar Tonight

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal, College AU, F/M, Oral, Pegging, Penetration, Pls don’t judge, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Yes this is a sugar baby au, blowjob, handjob, there’s some lowkey angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Desperate times call for semi desperate measures for college student Matt Murdock.





	Give Me Some Sugar Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachmaisie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/gifts).



> For my daredevil bingo card: genderbending

Matt always knew he'd be a broke as a college student. He just didn't realize how bad it would be.

The bills of his small apartment with Foggy always pile up, and he recently quit his part time job because he kept missing time, and they were going to fire him anyways.

He's been searching with Foggy for ways to make some quick legal cash, but all of their ideas have quickly been panned by the other.

"Give legal advice."

"Matt, we haven't passed the bar yet."

"True."

"A lemonade stand!"

"We live in New York, Fog. People don't do lemonade stands here. _And_ we're adults, so they'd think we're weird."

After an hour of brainstorming, they give up. "This would be easier if we had a sugar daddy." Matt comments as he rubs his eyes.

Foggy perks up. "You might have something there Matt."

"You think we should have sugar daddies? You can't be serious Foggy." He scoffs.

"Not a sugar daddy, there's sugar mamas out there. And we both wouldn't need to get one. One of us getting a rich mama would really help."

"What are we supposed to do to get one? Go on the sidewalk and hold up signs?"

"There's sugar parent websites now. It's wild how far technology has brought us Matty." Foggy riffles through his bag and pulls out his laptop.

"Foggy, you can't honestly be thinking about becoming a sugar baby."

"I'm not. I'm think about _you_ becoming a sugar baby."

" _What_!?" Matt sputters.

"I'm aware that I'm very handsome." He gestures towards his own face. "But you, my man, are a chick magnet. If anyone will snatch up a mama quickly, it'll be you."

"Foggy, do you hear yourself? And stop calling them mamas. It's weird!"

"I do hear myself! And you know what I hear? A great idea!"

Matt sighs as he thinks of his mountain of bills. "What do I have to do?"

Foggy jumps out of his seat. "Woohoo! One point for the Fog Machine!"

" _The_ _Fog_ _Machine_?"

"Marci and I were trying out pet names." He looks down bashfully.

"Marci isn't here, Fog."

"I'm sadly aware of that." He says awkwardly as he puts his hands on his hips. "I'll set up your account and read the profiles out to you. You pick who you like, and we'll go from there."

"Fine, but you can't tell a soul about this."

"Deal." Foggy holds up his fist, and Matt can't help but smile as they fist bump.

* * *

They search on _SeekingArragment_. _com_ for a few weeks with no success. The women they find are either _too_ eager, or shady. Then Foggy stumbles upon her. Elektra Natchios.

A year old then Matt and Foggy, she's a wealthy heiress 'in search for a someone who likes a good time,' and has no issue spending money.

Foggy is insistent they have to message her. "Dude, she's _set_ _me_ _on_ _fire_ hot. You gotta message her. I can tell you won't regret it."

"Fine." He huffs. "Send her a 'hey'."

"A 'hey'? Shouldn't we start with something more?"

"I don't need to seem more needy then I probably already appear."

"Okay. Got it. No neediness." Foggy gives him a thumbs up, then starts to type. "And now we wait."

She answers in three minutes. "Buddy, I think she's interested. She's already asked for your number."

Matt hesitates. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure. If you're planning to take this farther, then yeah, give her your number."

"Okay, give it to her."

His phone buzzes two minutes later with her message.

"You're pretty. 'winking emoticon'." The automated voice of his phone reads out.

"I think I should leave you two alone." Foggy snickers. "Tell me how it goes." Then he's out the door.

"Oh really? I wouldn't know ;)." He texts back as he swallows his nerves.

"Very pretty. You even work the blind thing." Her words seem to stir something within him, and his blood begins to burn.

";)"

They exchange quite a few filthy messages, and by the end his cock is rock hard.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" She asks at the end of their sexting.

"Sure."

"Dinner at Ocean Prime. 6 o'clock sharp! We'll discuss everything. See you then Matthew."

He puts down his phone, shoves a hand down his pants, and grabs his cock. He lays down and strokes it with a shudder.

Thoughts of a beautiful heiress keeping him company for the rest of the night.

* * *

 The next day, Matt wears his best suit and gets Foggy to fix his tie twice. He readjusts his glasses several times on the ride to the restaurant, and keeps tapping his fingers against his cane.

Needless to say he's nervous.

Elektra told him to ask for her when he arrived, and he'd get taken to their table. He follows her orders, and he is led to a table that is nestled in the back of the restaurant.

She's playing with her gold bracelets when he arrives. Her luxurious scent of orchids and vanilla wafts into his nose, and he almost sighs with contentment.

"Matthew." She greets him with a catlike grin, and puts out her hand while never rising from her seat.

"Elektra." He shakes it and her bracelets jingle loudly. Sounding like music to his ears.

He makes a show of searching for his seat. Her heartbeat never wavers.

Many people are uncomfortable around him when they first meet because of his blindness, but she doesn't seem affected in the slightest.

"Do you find the place alright?" Elektra waves a waiter over and lifts her glass. He refills it with Mezcal, then looks towards Matt.

"Macallan. Neat." He pours the drink, and pushes it towards Matt.

"I'm assuming you'd like to get the terms of our arrangement out of the way?"

"I do, but I have a question before we start."

"Fire away." She takes a sip of her drink.

"Why are you doing this?" He gestures towards himself.

"I created my account out of a mixture of morbid curiosity and boredom. I didn't think I'd actually see anyone I'd like. Then you popped onto my screen and I knew I had to have you. You're  _so_ _pretty_." Her voice takes on a sultry undertone, and Matt feels some warmth head to his cock.

He tries to adjust without her noticing. He's not sure he succeeds.

She lifts her heeled foot and rubs it up his thigh. He squirms in his seat, and her pulse rises in excitement. His cheeks go flush and she giggles into the rim of her glass.

"We should order some food, shouldn't we Matthew?"

He clears his throat. "Sounds good." He runs his fingers down his Braille menu, and picks his dinner.

The food is the most delicious thing he's ever eaten. It's rich in flavour and texture, and is the perfect amount to fill him up.

"I think three thousand is good for a weekly allowance." She slices a piece of steak and pops it into her mouth.

Matt nearly chokes on his last piece of meat. He takes a drink and coughs a little. He does the math in his mind and the number spins around and around.

 _Twelve_ _thousand_ _a_ _mouth_. That's more money then he's ever had in his whole life.

Everything becomes suddenly more real. He's never been good with accepting help or charity.

In a situation like this, he _has_ to accept her money and gifts. It's the whole point of the relationship.

"Yup, that's good." He clears this throat and hides his discomfort.

"Perfect." Elektra grins and rubs her foot up his thigh again. "I see we're both done our meals. How about we get out of here?"

Matt feels his face go warm as he nods. She slips the waiter a large tip, and loops her arm in his.

She leads him to a limo and they climb in. Elektra slides close and places her hand near his crotch. Her full glossy lips inch closer to his own. " _You're_ _so_ _pretty_." She echos her words from before and captures his mouth in hers.

His hands slide to her waist and he grinds against her. He pulls her body flush against his own, and runs a hand down her back. Ignoring the driver in the front seat. He's been payed to look the other way.

Elektra takes this as an invitation to slide into his lap. His hand caresses her bare leg, and his fingers hook around the top of her silk panties. He pulls them down far enough to slide his fingers inside, but not remove them.

He slides two fingers inside her slick hot pussy, and she shudders against him. Her nails dig into his back, and her legs tighten around his waist.

She buries her head into his neck and nips it. Matt lets out a yelp, but doesn't stop pounding his fingers into her pussy.

Elektra digs her fingers into his scalp and pulls his face into the crook of her neck. He peppers it with wet kisses as he finds her sweet spot with his fingers. He presses _hard_ and she clenches and comes. 

" _Fuck_." She exhales.

Matt slips his fingers back out and licks them clean. She moans at the sight and nips his neck again.

The limo abruptly stops in front of a glossy high rise. "We're here Ms. Natchios."

She doesn't acknowledge the driver as she quickly adjusts her dress, and pulls Matt out of the limo behind her. They briskly walk inside and nab an elevator.

Elektra pulls him into her arms and kisses him deeply as the elevator door dings open.

They slip into her apartment and she wraps her fingers around his belt loops; guiding him to her bedroom. She pushes him onto the bed, then quickly unzips her dress. She pulls it over her head and lets it fall to the floor.

She climbs on top of him and pops a finger inside her mouth. She sucks on it hard, and Matt's feels the heat inside his belly grow hotter.

She grinds her hips against his, then slides her hands into his pants. She gropes his ass and digs her fingers into the meat of it. Elektra kisses him as she slides a finger inside his ass.

His body jerks, and he almost knocks her off the bed. She looks down at him in surprise. "A girl's never put a finger inside your ass before?"

He can't seem to find the right words to say, and instead shakes his head weakly.

"We'll have to change things up then." She leans down and murmurs against his lips. Matt lifts his head and initiates another kiss. She grins and rips open his dress shirt. Sending buttons flying.

She pulls his pants down to his ankles and brings out his cock. She quickly and steadily moves her hand up and down it. He throws his head back and moans. Elektra smirks at him writhing on the bed, then replaces her hand with her mouth.

She hums quietly as her lips suck and her tongue licks. She adds the right amount of teeth to put him on edge.

His moans grows louder and louder, and she goes faster and faster. He doesn't last long and shoots into her mouth.

She swallows and runs her hands through his hair. She trails her tongue across his earlobe and whispers. "What can you do with that tongue of yours?"

Matt doesn't respond as he grabs her hips. He lifts her above his face with ease, and she squeals in delight.

His tongue easily finds her hole and licks it with urgency. Elektra throws her head back and grips the headboard. She presses down hard on his face, and he lifts a finger to rub her clit.

She moans louder and begins to chant to his name. "Matthew! Matthew! _Matthew_!"

She comes with a cry, then when she's gained back her strength, lazily rolls off his face. She heads to her dresser and opens a drawer. The smell of silicon fills his nose as she takes out a strap-on and a bottle of lube. She slathers the dildo, then slips it on.

Elektra walks back to the bed and runs a hand down his chest. "You ready?" She gestures to the strap-on, and Matt nods in response.

She starts by slipping a finger inside his ass. His body jerks at the contact, but he doesn't tell her to stop.

She slowly stretches him with more fingers, until his ass his wide enough for the strap-on. She slides in with care, and he moans into a pillow.

Her moves are gentle and calculated. She doesn't want to overwhelm him and rid him of any pleasure.

His moans grow louder and she takes it as a sign to pick up the pace. Elektra hits her hips against his as she pins him in place, and fucks him _hard_ into the bed.

She rips an orgasm out of him with a ferocity Matt has never experienced before. He gasps into the pillow and she slides out of him.

She peppers his back with kisses before she crawls beside him, and they fall asleep.

* * *

Matt is having a hard time being a sugar baby. Not financially of course. For the first time in his life he can buy a cup of coffee, and not worry about the possible repercussions.

It's the gifts that are making the whole experience unnerving. And being with Elektra is _an_ _experience_.

She's reckless in every way, and pushes him at any chance she gets, but he enjoys it. They always dance dangerously on the edge, but step back before they pass the point of no return.

He loves that.

The gifts are what's making it hard when it shouldn't be. Matt honestly believes he's unworthy of them. No matter what their situation is. The silk pyjamas and expensive booze feel like a vice tightening around his neck. It's near suffocating, but he's dealing with it like he does with everything. Bottling it up.

That method was working until Elektra bought him silk sheets. They pale in comparison to some of the other things she's given him, but something about it is too much.

He numbly runs it through his fingers. Letting it pool between them. Unable to speak.

She comes behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Do you like them? I noticed how you're always more comfortable with silk then that cheap cotton, and I thought this would be perfect for you."

Matt's fingers loosen as she speaks, and the sheets slip from his hands and puddle on the bed. "You didn't-" He gulps. "You didn't have too."

"I know that, but I wanted too. Even if we didn't have an arrangement, I'd still have bought them. Do you know why?" She begins to rub in a soothing motion on his back.

"No."

"Because _it_ _would_ _make_ _you_ _happy_."

He gulps as he registers her words. She wants him happy. That's all. There's no catch or trick. No boogie man to come and take it all away.

He can count on one hand how many other people feel the same way.

He turns around and kisses her. "This is hard for me." It's even harder to admit it aloud.

"Because you feel like you don't deserve it?" Elektra asks softly.

"Yes." Matt bows his head in shame. He went on a sugar baby site in the hopes of finding someone to help him, and when that person came along with their money and gifts, he vehemently wants to reject it.

"I know this is hard, but it's okay to accept love Matthew." She leans up and kisses him. "Now let's get rid of those old sheets."

"Okay." He nods and gives her a small smile.

"I can't wait to break the new ones in." She slaps his ass and he grabs her waist playfully. He lifts her off the ground and throws her on the bed. " _The_ _sheets_!" She giggles as he captures her mouth in a kiss.

"We'll break them in later." Matt smiles as he kisses her again. It'll be hard to get use to being cared for, but with time, he can do it.

For Elektra he'll do anything.


End file.
